


Blueberry Heart

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: I told my friend the other day that I had a fic title called Blueberry Heart and she told me that I could use it for NetteFlix and it could be them doing soft after wedding domestic stuff and this is what I came up with. It may not have after the wedding feel but I hope that it is still soft. I don't know if I have already stated this, buuuut, I have two headcanons for him, one he can cook/bake and two he knows how to sew because his mother made him to. He keeps it a 'secret' from people and 'surprises' them with it.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Blueberry Heart

Felix moved around in the bed, wrapping his arms around Annette's body, pulling her closer to him. As he begrudgingly woke up, he pressed his lips against the crease of her neck, pressing again and again, a smile grew on his lips as she shifted around. Felix looked at his sleeping wife, brushing her hair out of her face. He kissed her temple before changing and leaving their room. 

He dug around the kitchen, finding everything that he needed to use to make breakfast. Taking all of the ingredients, making it into a batter, he ladled it into a pan. He painstakingly looked at the pan, flipping the batter to cook it, and adding some more. Doing it over and over until he had none left, leaving traces of sugary goodness. He took a knife, cutting heart-shapes out of a small stack of pancakes, topping it off blueberries and blueberry sauce. 

While he waited for Annette to wake up, he cleaned up around him. He placed some of the pancake scraps onto a plate, placing it down on the floor for their cats to eat. He cleaned the counters, swept the floor, and washed the dishes all before she woke up. When Felix was done, he sat on the couch in the living space next to the kitchen. He took out his sword, using a whetstone to sharpen his blade. 

He looked up, seeing Annette groggily walking into the room. "Morning, Annette." 

"Goodmorning," she yawned. 

Felix put his sword and whetstone down, walking over to her. He held out his hand for her to hold as she got up on the seat. 

"Have you eaten yet," she asked, letting go of his hand. 

"Never without you," he replied, sitting next to her. 

A smile grew across his lips as he heard the little squeals come out of her mouth. 

"Even when this is cold, it's still delicious," she sang. 

He placed his hand on her face, squeezing. He brought it closer to his, kissing off the blueberry sauce on her face. He felt her giggle against his lips and he felt her kiss him over and over again. 

"It's a little too sweet," he said, breaking away from her. "I may have added too much sugar." 

"Hehe," she laughed, "it's so good though!" 

"Well, I'm glad you like it," he said, tracing his thumb over his lips. 

Felix shook his head as he watched Annette stuff the rest of her food into her mouth. 

"What," she asked, drinking some milk. 

He took a cloth wiping the crumbs off of her face. "Nothing." 

"Hehehe!" She laughed as she took the cloth from him. 

Felix watched her take their plates and clean up. "Was there anything you wanted to do today?" 

"Hm," she paused, placing her finger on her chin, "the only thing I want to do is show my husband a little surprise." 

He let out a groan. "You know I don't like surprises." 

"This one is a good one!" She reassured him. 

She only got a sharp glare from him. 

"Please, Felix," she said, pulling him out of his chair. 

"Fine," he groaned, holding her hand as she guided him somewhere. 

Felix looked at his surroundings, remembering the many times he walked down these halls with his family. He lightly squeezed Annette's hand as they came across a big door that was adorned with many different flowers. With one breath of relief, Felix opened the door with Annette. Once he saw all the blue stars filled in one of the gardens, he released her hand and walked around. 

"A-Annette," he said, softly. 

She smiled, placing her hands on his chest. "Your mother was telling me about your childhood." 

"Di-Did she now," he embarrassingly avoided eye contact with her. "I bet she was happy about that." 

"Very!" 

"What did she say," he sighed. 

"How much Bluestars meant to your family," she smiled at him. "So, I have been planting and taking care of these flowers to surprise you." 

Felix pulled her face closer to his, giving her a kiss that she happily returned. "Thank you, Annette." 

"You're welcome," she said, giving him another kiss. 

He looked around him, seeing that there was an open spot. "You missed a spot." 

"I did not," she tugged at him. "I was going to pick up the last few today. Did you want to come with me?" 

Felix nodded, holding out his arm. Annette tightly held onto him as they walked out of the garden. They quietly walked out of the castle, walking into the nearest flower shop. As they walked into the building, she let go of his arm and he walked behind her, watching her look at all the flowers. 

"Oh, Felix!" She called out to. "Look at these roses! Oh and these lilies! They are really hard to find up here in the cold weather!" 

A big, soft smile as he watched his wife named all the flowers they passed by until they got to the blue stars. His smile grew bigger when she happily showed him the last of the Bluestar flowers. He held onto them as they walked up to the counter, paying for the flowers. On the way back home, he hummed along to a song that she was singing. The singing turned into a low hum when they got back to the garden. 

Felix placed the flowers on the ground before the two of them sat on their knees. He dug up a few holes and Annette placed them in, both covering the hole and roots with dirt. He watched as Annette skipped over to the watering can, bringing it over the Bluestars. He let out a little breath as she started to sing a song. 

"You're going to grow, grow, grow up into a big, big, big strong flower!~" She sang. "So drink, drink, drink up the water to be strong, strong, strong!~" 

He reached out his hand, helping her up. He placed his hand on her waist and started to sway around as she sang her song. In between songs, Felix gave Annette little kisses and when they were tired, they sat on the bench near the back of the garden. Annette placed her legs onto the bench, laying her head onto Felix's lap. He picked up her hair, letting it fall back onto her face. 

"Annette," he said, softly. 

"Yes," she asked. 

"How are you feeling? Are you adjusting okay?" 

She moved around, letting the back of her head sit on his leg. "What do you mean?" 

"I," he sighed, "I'm just concerned that you aren't doing well, being the new Duchess." 

Annette moved her hands to his face. "I'm fine!" 

"Are you sure," he asked, kissing the knuckles. 

"Yes, I am. You're here with me so I know I'll be fine," she reassured him. 

He smiled, placing her hands back onto her body. He sang a song in a low tone, stopping when she fell asleep. While she was napping, he walked back to their room to grab a few sewing supplies and his father's old cape. When he came back, Felix put sleeping Annette's head back onto his lap. Sighing, he placed his fingers on the seams of the tear that was left behind, much like him. 

Felix threw the needles onto the ground when he couldn't thread the needle. Seconds later, he picked up the needle and thread, trying again. He stuck the needle, slowly weaving the needle in and out of the fabric, until it was mended. All the memories flooded back into his mind as he held the cape to his nose. All the times he was scared of something, all the times he couldn't sleep, all the times he cried, all the times he 'surprised' his father by clinging to his leg, all the those times, he was wrapped in his father's cape. He scrunched it close, breathing steadily, surpressing whatever tears he wanted to shed. 

"Felix," Annette said groggily, moving her body around. 

"Hm," he asked, slowly putting down the cape. 

She placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled. "It's going to be alright. You are here with me as I am for you." 

Felix placed his hand under chin, pulling her close for a kiss. "Thank you." 

He stood up, twirling it around to place on his shoulders. He clasped the metal together, leaving it the way it was. Felix groaned when he heard Annette saw how big it was on him compared to Rodrigue. She floofed it out to make it look better on him. 

"Better," she said with a smile. 

"Thanks," he sighed. 

Annette tilted her head. "Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah," he said, pulling it close again. "Even after the many bloodstained battles my father was in, his cape still runs of a deep, rich lavender smell." 

She smiled, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "I know you miss him but with his cape, he is looking over you." 

"Judging my every move," Felix mocked. 

"Felix," she sighed. 

"I do miss him and having a piece of him, does put me at ease," he admitted. 

Annette let out a little laugh before giving him another kiss. 

Felix held out his hand for them to dance but before they could, a knight barged into the garden. 

"Lord Felix, we need you urgently," he panted. 

Felix sighed, holding tightly onto Annette's hand. 

"Duty calls," she giggled. 

"Duty calls," he repeated. 

Annette moved her hand to his arm as the two walked out of the garden, following the knight to whatever he needed him for.

**Author's Note:**

> I told my friend the other day that I had a fic title called Blueberry Heart and she told me that I could use it for NetteFlix and it could be them doing soft after wedding domestic stuff and this is what I came up with. It may not have after the wedding feel but I hope that it is still soft. I don't know if I have already stated this, buuuut, I have two headcanons for him, one he can cook/bake and two he knows how to sew because his mother made him to. He keeps it a 'secret' from people and 'surprises' them with it.


End file.
